


Punishing Big Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Smut, Spanking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean surprises Sam when he feels like he should be punished.





	

The bunker was too quiet when Sam came home from getting groceries. Dean should have been padding around, making some sort of noise. Sam noticed when he was putting away groceries; by this point Dean always came into the kitchen to snoop through the bags. He closed the refrigerator door, scowling.

“Dean?” He called, but only his voice came back. Something wasn’t right here. Sam began to walk through the bunker, getting more and more on edge each room that Dean wasn’t in.

“Dean!” Sam shouted down the bedroom hallway.

“Bedroom, baby boy,” Dean’s voice came from their room. Sam’s eyes narrowed. Dean almost never called him baby boy anymore…

He pushed open the bedroom door, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the room.

Dean was stretched out on the bed on his stomach. He was wearing one of Sam’s flannel shirts, just big enough on him to look endearing. Peeking under the tail of the shirt, however, was the most shocking thing. Dean had on a pair of assless panties. They were an emerald green lace, trimmed in black lace around the edges. A satiny green bow rested at the top of them. The hole in the back framed his freckled ass perfectly, and Sam could see just a small peek of his freshly shaven balls tucked into the front of them.

Dean looked over at him, biting his lip. “Hey Sammy.”

“Dean—“

“Do you like them?” Dean stretched, catlike, before rising up on his knees, facing Sam. His cock was hard, squeezed into the panties and bulging them out obscenely. The new position allowed Sam to see that the shirt Dean took was unbuttoned, hanging around his sides and letting his toned belly peek from between the sides.

“I love them… But what’s the occasion?” Sam asked, stepping closer to the bed. Dean slid his hands up from his knees to his stomach, giving Sam a – surprisingly sexy – fuck-me face.

“I’ve been bad… And I think my baby brother needs to punish me.”

“How have you been bad?” Sam asked, slowly unbuttoning his own flannel.

“I stared at another guy’s ass in the bar yesterday while you were taking a piss. Wondered how nice he’d look with his lips around my cock.”

A surge of jealousy raced through Sam, darkening his gaze. “Did you talk to him?”

Dean shook his head no, dropping back to his hands and knees and crawling to the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, running his tongue over the peek of Sam’s stomach, exposed as he undid the buttons of his shirt.

“No. I knew I had a much better guy to go home with. But I feel bad about it, Sammy. I should be punished. I got these special… So you could punish me without removing them. I know how much you like fucking my ass in panties.”

“Oh, you know it, Dean.” Sam let his shirt fall to the floor. He cupped Dean’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up. Their eyes met and Sam smirked a little before capturing Dean’s mouth in a deep kiss, letting his tongue explore his brother’s familiar mouth.

Dean moaned softly, rising up on his knees and setting his hands on Sam’s broad shoulders. “Come on, Sam – Teasing is worse than punishing,” He whispered, his own full lips brushing against Sam’s.

Sam sat down on the bed, patting his knees. “Come on, Dean. Over you go.”

Dean crawled over Sam and stretched out across the bed, raising his ass a little for ease of access.

Sam groaned, squeezing each exposed cheek through the panties. “I think these are my new favorite panties, big brother. Make your ass look so nice.”

Dean whined, arching against Sam’s touch.

Sam drew his hand back and gave a light swat on Dean’s exposed ass, watching it pink up immediately. Dean grunted, a shiver racing down his spine. “I won’t break, Sam.”

“Hush. Or I’ll shove something in your mouth.”

“Only thing I want in my mouth is your cock.”

“And the place I’d like my cock tonight is your ass… After I beat it red,” Sam said before bringing his hand back down on Dean’s ass, hard enough to make Dean jerk forward. His cock twitched in the panties, pinned against Sam’s tense thigh.

“Please—“

“How many do you think you should get for looking at that guy, Dean?”

“W—What?”

“How many spanks should you get?”

“I—Sam, come on!” Dean pleaded, looking back at Sam with wide eyes.

“Fifteen sound good?”

“I—Yes.”

“Count. That first one was free. Start with two.”

Sam brought down his hand in quick succession three times, alternating cheeks.

Dean moaned against the mattress, counting through gritted teeth.

After six, Sam paused, rubbing Dean’s reddened ass.

“It’s like Christmas,” he teased.

“What?” Dean panted, rutting against Sam’s thigh to get stimulation to his aching cock.

“Your nice red ass and these pretty green panties.” Sam snapped the band, making Dean hiss.

“Don’t fucking tease.”

“Then don’t stare at guys.” Sam brought his hand down four more times. Dean screamed the numbers, his chest heaving.

“Can you handle the last five?”

“Yes, please, fuck—Sam—“

“I know, Dean.” Sam squeezed Dean’s ass, feeling the heat radiating against his hand.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Pause to rub and squeeze, kneading the exposed mounds of flesh.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

“Fifteen!” Dean screamed into the mattress, openly humping Sam’s thigh at this point.

Sam dragged him up and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip hard. He shoved Dean facefirst onto the mattress and straddled his hips, grabbing the lube and pouring an ample amount on his fingers.

“I already stretched myself,” Dean panted, lifting himself onto his knees.

“Good boy,” Sam said, nudging open Dean’s thighs. He undid his jeans with one hand and pulled his cock free, slicking it up and adding a bit to Dean’s already relaxed hole before pressing his tip against the fluttering rim.

“You ready?”

“Just fuck me, Sam!” Dean cried.

Sam slammed in, earning a scream from his brother. Dean’s hand shot up, slapping the headboard as Sam’s hips slammed against his sensitive ass. The denim of his jeans rubbed against the aching flesh, hurting in the best way.

Dean moaned, long and low, when Sam’s cock dragged out and drove back in, filling him in the best of ways.

“Come on, take me.”

Sam grinned. He leaned over Dean’s back, dragging him up by the hair and kissing along his neck.

“Look so nice in these panties, Dean. You gonna wreck ‘em for me? Come all over ‘em?” Sam asked as he picked up a quick, steady thrust.

Dean whimpered, grinding his ass back on Sam’s cock every time he pushed in. He reached down, palming his cock through the panties until Sam slapped his hand.

“No touching.”

“Come on, Sam. I’m so hard it hurts,” Dean begged.

“You’re gonna come on my cock or not at all, big brother. You wanted to be punished. I wanna break you,” Sam hissed in his ear.

Dean moaned, his head falling back on Sam’s shoulder as Sam pounded into him.

Sam mouthed over his neck, biting down where Dean’s pulse was throbbing against his lips. "Feel so good, De-- Always so tight for me," he panted. 

"Yeah, Sammy, that's it. Fuck your big brother." 

Sam shoved Dean back to the mattress, pinning him by the neck. 

"Gonna make sure you never look at another guy. Fucking slut," Sam hissed, the wet slap as he slammed deep inside Dean punctuating his words. Dean screamed into the mattress, arching his back to pop his ass out further. 

Sam pulled all the way out, earning a weak moan. Sam spread Dean's fluttering hole with his fingers, smirking as it flexed. 

"Needy fucking asshole."

"Please!" Dean sobbed. 

Sam spat into Dean's hole before ramming three fingers in. Dean screamed, writhing on the bed. 

"Sam, I gotta come, please! I wanna come on your cock."

Sam rolled them over, lifting his cock. 

"Ride me then. Show me how much you need it."

Dean settled onto Sam's lap without hesitation, picking up a fast and hard pace, bouncing on Sam's lap. He threw his head back, screaming Sam's name. 

Grabbing his hips, Sam began to bring Dean's body down harder, giving his own hips a little twist on each inward thrust. 

Dean's scream cut off suddenly and his body went stiff, hole clenching impossibly tight around Sam's cock. 

"That's it baby, let it happen," Sam coaxed. Dean gave a broken sob as his cock began to twitch, come spurting out and soaking through the fabric, dribbling down his quivering thighs. 

Sam began to lift and drop Dean, forcing him to keep riding through his orgasm. It only took three thrusts into Dean's clenched ass before Sam came, his hands holding Dean tight to his body.

When their orgasms faded, Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam's mouth, carefully lifting off his spent cock. In his exhausted state, he didn't bother to clench. They both moaned when Sam's come followed his cock'a exit, splashing out onto his lap. 

Sam reached back and drove two fingers into Dean's swollen hole, laughing tiredly. 

"I wrecked your ass."

"Good," Dean whispered, whimpering when Sam tugged his rim. The rest of the cum dribbled out over Sam's hand before he withdrew it, pressing another kiss to Dean's mouth.

"That was perfect, Dean. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I haven't come that hard in days," Dean mumbled, shimmying out of the dirty panties. Sam pulled off his jeans and boxers, cleaning himself up before tugging the blanket over them.

“You’re a good big brother.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, moron,” Dean answered. Sam could feel his lips curling into a smile against his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”

 


End file.
